Never Again
by Chloe Winchester
Summary: Kurt's had enough of Finn messing with his boyfriend.


**Not Again**

"…have a seat, I'm trying to give a pep talk." The venom in Finn's voice slapped Blaine like a hand. I watched the words strike him and heart the pain in his voice as he said,

"Didn't you just say something about turning on each other?" He sat back down, wilted, defeated. I looked at him, carefully taking his hand. He took a breath, the two of us ignoring Finn's words.

"Are you okay?" I whispered. He nodded, but I knew it was a lie.

He got up immediately when rehearsal ended, leaving with me in tow. "Blaine," I said gently, trying to stop him. He continued to barrel toward the auditorium, finally stopping when we were in the hall, alone. "Blaine?" He turned and looked at me, eyes watering.

"What is Finn's problem? Did I do something wrong?" He asked. "What did I do to make him hate me so much? We were fine last year…" A torrent of rage and sadness was waging war in my stomach, heartache for my boyfriend who was so hurt and anger for his step-brother for making him feel this way for no reason.

"Blaine," I held his forearms, "you didn't do anything wrong. I don't know what Finn's problem is." He bowed his head for a moment, swallowing hard.

"I…" He shook his head. "I'm alright. Sorry, I…I need to get to rehearsal." He kissed my cheek, flashing me the fakest, most depressing smile I'd ever seen. He walked away before I could say anything, leaving me taken aback from his sudden change of mood.

Rage won out, rising to my cheeks. Blaine was hurt, upset and on the verge of tears, despite his false smile, and that _really_ pissed me off, considering I lived with the person that did it. I wasn't going to stand for it. Dad helped me when Finn attacked me, and I wasn't about to let him get away with harming my boyfriend.

I sped all the way home, blaring "The Cellblock Tango" as I went, stalking inside. Finn was at football practice and wouldn't be home for a few hours, but I needed to get rid of some of this anger before I talked to him or I'd claw his eyes out.

So I cleaned the house and baked brownies, cookies and cupcakes until the flour was gone. I even had time to get dinner started before Finn trumped in, dumping his equipment bag by the door.

"Dude, it smells awesome in here," he grinned, reaching for the pile of snickerdoodles. I smacked his hand away.

"Not for you," I said shortly, stirring Alfredo sauce in front of me. "Those are Blaine's favorite. Feel free to have at the chocolate chip." He took one, eating happily.

"So, there's this new Irish kid at school named Rory, right? He's cool and all, but he kinda gets picked on a lot. I think I should help him out, help him fit in, you know?"

That ass. That stupid, giant MORON! The rage was back, full force.

I slammed the lid of the pot down. He didn't notice. "So you're helping someone new feel comfortable at a new school?" I said softly, containing my rage.

"Trying to. He doesn't fit in very well, and he gets picked on a lot," he sighed. "It's not cool, how they treat him. I think I'm gonna help him get on the football team. I played catch with him in gym and he's pretty good."

I turned, looking at him darkly. "Are you listening to yourself?" I growled, protective rage rearing its ugly head. He blanched, confused. "What's wrong?" He asked. I pursed my lips, ears reddening.

"You go to these great lengths to help out a new kid that doesn't mean anything to you, but you feel the need to make Blaine feel unwelcome in a place where he's supposedly safe in?" I shook my head. "I told Blaine he'd be accepted at New Directions but days like today make me wish he would've stayed at Dalton the Warblers where he wasn't treated like an inferior."

"What are you talking about?" Idiot.

"During your little 'pep talk' today you lashed out at him for no reason. He's trying to include himself, trying to make everyone feel better just like you were and you treat him like he's called you an idiot and told you to shut up because he's better than you. You didn't even treat _Jesse_ this way, Finn, and if you did it was deserved. But with Blaine you…" I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to so he could see just what kind of pain he was causing. "You're doing to him what Karofsky did to me."

"What?" He barked, a chord struck. He stood, glowering at me. "I am nothing like-"

"You men you _aren__'__t_ trying to force someone to stop being who they are because it ticks you off?" I demanded. "Are you jealous of him?" I heard the front door open, knowing Dad and Carole would hear the rest of this.

"No!" He snarled.

"Then you're nothing but a bully! You're a _bully_, Finn, and I won't let you treat my boyfriend that way!" I yelled. The room fell to silence. He stormed out, throwing the stool he'd been on down as he went. I shook my head, fuming.

I went back to the dinner I was making, squeezing a lemon wedge with absolutely no mercy into the chicken sizzling beside the sauce.

"Hey," I hear Dad say behind me. "Everything okay?"

"No," I grumbled. I knew he saw the baked goods lying about the counters in the spotless house. He knew what that meant, he knew how angry I was. But he was trying to ease into the conversation without setting me off. I love my Dad.

"What's goin' on?" He asked, taking a Vitamin Water I forced him to drink out of the fridge.

"Finn has been extremely callous and cruel to Blaine ever since he transferred for no reason. He was nervous enough about it because…because of the last public school he went to. He's trying to fit in and get alone with everyone and for Finn, _my__brother_, to bully him like this isn't right."

Burt looked at him, nodding. "Has Blaine done anything to personally upset Finn?" He asked.

"No," I spat. "He's been nothing but friendly to him."

"Well," he sighed, looking at me steadily. "I think you and Finn need to sit down and talk again without screamin' at each other."

"After dinner," I said, nodding slowly. "Family meeting after dinner."

* * *

><p>Burt looked at me after Finn stalked upstairs, hearing Kurt's frustrated growl in the kitchen.<p>

"You take yours, I'll take mine?" I offered. He nodded, rubbing my shoulder.

"Have fun."

I scoffed, giving him an exhausted smile before following my son up to his room. I knocked lightly, waiting for the go ahead.

"Who is it?" He snarled, thinking it was Kurt.

"It's Mom," I said sternly. "And I don't appreciate that tone." The door opened quickly, revealing his red and angry face that was cooling as he looked at me.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Can I come in?" He nodded, stepping back to allow me inside. "Okay," I sighed, sitting down. "What's going on?"

"Blaine interrupted me in Glee Club today and I told him to shut up and sit down because he isn't Mr. Big-shot at Dalton anymore and Kurt accused me of bullying him," he said in a rush. I frowned.

"How did he interrupt you? Were you performing?"

"No."

"Were you having a private conversation?"

"No, but-"

"Was he being rude? Criticizing you or trying to make you feel bad?"

"No."

"Then what on Earth did he do to make you so angry?" I demanded. He pursed his lips, frustrated.

"I was giving a pep-talk to everyone about Mercedes and he jumped in like he owned the place. He doesn't know how we work. We're not some preppy private school with blazers and acappella dudes that dance in unison; he had no idea what he was talking about!"

"What did he say?"

"Something like, 'well when I was with the Warblers,'" he'd changed his voice in an attempt to sound pompous and arrogant. It was the same voice he'd used to mimic Jesse St. James. I shook my head a little, knowing Blaine never behaved anything like that. "So I told him to shut up and sit down!" I sighed, staring at my son, who grossly overreacted to Blaine trying to support what he was saying with additional information from a different point of view.

"Finn, honey, why are you inventing reasons not to like Blaine?" I asked, tone neutral.

"You're taking his side?" He yelled.

"Don't raise your voice to me," I said, firm. "I'm on no one's side, Finn. I want to know why you're trying to make reasons to not like Blaine He was trying to _support_ you, not overshadow you," I assured. "He's a new student in a _very_ different setting than what he's used to. He's trying to relate and feel at home in Glee Club, just like you had to do two years ago. He wants to be accepted. And you telling him to be quiet not only belittles him, but makes him feel even more alienated than that Irish friend of yours." He looked at the floor and I knew he had enough information to reflect on. I stood, patting his arm. "I know you're confused about your college plans and what you're going to do later, but you can't take it out on other people. Especially people that are nothing but kind to you and just so happen to be dating your brother." I sighed, heading for the door. "You can't be mean anymore and be excused for it, Finn. You have to grow up and act like an adult sometimes."

It was a little harsh, yes, but tough love always made Finn try harder.

I hoped it worked this time.

* * *

><p>"Finn, I don't want an apology," Kurt explained, still defensive and reserved. "I didn't make Blaine feel that way."<p>

"Did he really feel that bad?" I sighed. He pursed his lips, glaring at me.

"You almost brought him to tears, Finn," he said darkly. I frowned, looking at my hands. I didn't mean to do that…Kinda weird for a dude to do that so easily, though.

"I didn't mean to," I said honestly. "He's kinda being sensitive, though. I mean, if he can't take someone snapping at him one time-"

"Finn, you yelled at him his _first__day__in__Glee__Club_," Kurt hissed, cheeks pinked.

"I did?"

"Yes, you did. Once again, he was just trying to help and introduce himself in and you yelled at him. What I want to know is why you hate him so much? You got along great at Prom, I don't get it!"

"I…" I didn't really know why he made me so mad, but he did. Him and his stupid private school, and his stupid voice and everyone thinking he was the greatest thing ever when he really wasn't-

See, why do I feel like that?

"I guess…I guess it's because leading Glee Club is one of the few things I know I'm good at, and when someone tries to take that away from me I just…I dunno, I feel like I should do something about it," I mumbled. He stared at me in disbelief, angrier than before.

"You see, Blaine, there's nothing wrong with feeling that way _if_ there's someone actually trying to do that," he stood, signaling this conversation was almost over. "He doesn't deserve that and he doesn't deserve a fake apology. If you're really sorry, then say so. If not, just keep your opinions of him to yourself and stop being a selfish, tormenting child."

"What are you-?"

"Grow up, Finn!"

I flashed back to a couple years ago when we were downstairs at the old house…back when I said a lot of things I really regret. I watched my brother stalk away and not look back, and I knew that I'd screwed up again. But saying sorry this time wouldn't fix it.

* * *

><p>I grinned when I opened the tin Kurt handed me. "You made me cookies?" He smiled softly.<p>

"I bake more than Betty Crocker on crack when I'm angry," he sighed. I frowned, looking at the cookies.

"Did the conversation we had yesterday make you mad?" I asked softly.

"Finn made me mad, not what we talked about, okay? I talked to him yesterday…" I looked away, setting the cookies down. Kurt cocked his head. "What's wrong?"

"You didn't have to do that. I'm fine," I said, glancing up at him. He shook his head, scooting closer to me on my bed.

"Blaine…after what happened at your old school I know what Finn's doing is just bringing up bad memories that you don't need. New Directions is supposed to be your home…with me. He was bullying you, Blaine, and I wasn't about to sit there and watch it happen. I know you wanted to do something but you didn't because it's my brother and-"

"I don't know how," I interjected.

"What?" His voice was quiet and confused. I swallowed.

"I told you to stand up to Karofsky last year and you did and I was so proud of you, but…But I don't know how to do it myself," I swallowed, feeling tears prick the corners of my eyes. "I can try, sure, but I always end up shutting my mouth and taking it." I laughed a little, ruefully. "Guess my father's criticisms are to blame for that."

Kurt kissed me, surprising me. He held my face, tilting his head to deepen it with his perfect lips. I put my hands on his waist, holding him to me. "Your father doesn't know what he's talking about, and neither does Finn. You keep doing what you're doing and if Finn doesn't like it, you tell him so. It's not like he can get away with hitting you. Besides," he rested his forehead against mine, smiling playfully. "I think you can take him."

I laughed, letting it turn into a giggle as he tickled my ribs. I kissed him, grinning from ear-to-ear and unable to help myself. "I love you." He smiled against my mouth, falling into an embrace with me.

"I love you more." I shook my head.

"Debatable," I whispered. He kissed me again, falling sideways onto the bed with me, holding me tight and close. "Cookies and a make-out? Awesome day."

Awesome day…and the most amazing and beautiful and smart and wonderfully astounding boy on the planet.

And just think, he's all mine.

* * *

><p>I swallowed hard. Just do it. Not hard. You've faced scarier than this.<p>

"Hey, Blaine?" I said, scratching the back of my head. He looked up at me from his locker. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

**End**


End file.
